La Luz del Sol y La luna
by kuroko22
Summary: zero esta enamorado y sufre por eso...incluso aunque tenga de su lado a un inusual amigo no evitara que su dolor pare...luego de una traición por parte de su lléname familia el cazador decide alejarse, en su camino se topa con un inesperado aliado que no solo le dira muchos secretos de su familia, sino que lo ayudara cuando mas lo necesita.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Academia Cross, centro de estudio de los jóvenes pertenecientes a las familias más importantes del país, siendo un internado y dividido en dos turnos, en donde el turno diurno era donde los estudiantes del dormitorio sol habitaban y el turno nocturno estaba compuesto por los estudiantes del dormitorio de la luna.

Los dormitorios del sol estaba llenos de jóvenes vivaces y alegres, con sueños y metas, siendo estos chicos considerados como "normales", la razón…bastante simple, los habitantes de los dormitorios de la luna no eran simples humanos, estos seres eran mucho más peligrosos, los estudiantes del turno nocturno en su totalidad eran vampiros, seres de la noche que se alimentaban de la sangres de humanos, así es la academia Cross abría sus puertas tanto a humanos como vampiros, todo esto para cumplir el sueño de su director, una coexistencia pacífica entre ambas especies.

La mayoría de las chicas (y algunos chicos) pertenecientes al turno del día, admiraban y idolatraban a los estudiantes de la noche aun sabiendo su verdadera identidad (1), la belleza y elegante porte de estas criaturas de la noche, hacia como que los humanos lo vieran como si de súper estrellas se trataran, por esa razón es que en el cambio de turno, cuando los estudiantes de la noche se disponían a ir a sus clases, un tumulto de admiradoras siempre se posaba frente a la entrada de los dormitorios de la luna, todas con el mismo deseo, "ver y pasar más tempo con sus senpais favoritos" la chicas con las hormonas a flor de piel tendían a excederse en su entusiasmo, ya que de vez en cuando todo ese desorden provocaba accidentes. Para evitar estas situaciones es que existían los prefectos, encargado de mantener el orden y controlar a las chicas del turno diurno, para que estos no se les avienten encima a los pobres vampiros, aunque también poseían un deber mas, un deber más peligroso y más oscuro.

Los prefectos eran dos estudiantes del turno diurno, yuuki Cross y Kiryuu Zero ambos hijos adictivos del director de la academia, como sus apellidos ellos eran infinitamente diferentes tanto o más que el sol y la luna.

Yuuki Cross, de baja estatura, brillante sonrisa, activa y entusiasta, poseía cabellos y ojos de un mismo tono castaño oscuro, en este momento se encontraba luchando duramente contra una marea de chicas fanáticas que deseaban quitar de su camino a la castaña para poder acercarse un poco más a las hermosas creaturas que estaban a punto de pasar por el camino a las aulas; la pequeña castaña apenas podía controlarlas y mantenerlas a rayas.

—chicas su turno ya acabo…vuelvan a sus habitaciones—trataba una vez mas de lograr que las jóvenes entraran en razón, pero como en anteriores ocasiones dicha acción era inútil.

—Cross-san solo quiere que nos vallamos para tener para ti sola a los senpais, por lo que no nos iremos—había dicho una chica siendo apoyada por las demás.

Yuuki solo suspiro ese era el mismo cuento, siempre igual, ella nunca lograba controlar a estas chicas, todo lo contrario de zero que en este momento se encontraba de lo más fresco del mundo, mientras tras él un aterrada y cohibida muchedumbre temblaba de miedo sin mover ni un musculo.

Kiryuu zero poseedor de un inusual y hermoso cabello plateado era el dueño de unas todavía más inusuales joyas amatistas por ojos, de carácter frio y serio, y de mirar aterrador era capaz de crear un alinea invisible que prohibía el paso a quien a él se le diera la gana, nadie se atrevía a desobedecerlo y tratar de enfrentársele, pero de vez en cuando alguna que otra valiente (o suicida), trataba de cruzar el limite impuesto por el chico.

—si das un solo paso más…—hablo volteando a ver a la chica que había osado desafiarlo mientras una siniestra aura lo rodeaba y su mano se adentraba a su chaqueta—…te hare llorar….—termino por decir mientras su oscura aura aumentaba cada vez más de tamaño aterrando todavía más a las pobres chicas tras él.

Mientras yuuki observaba y se compadecía de esas chicas, el portón de los dormitorios de la luna se abrió, dando paso a los sensuales y hermosos vampiros tras ellas, provocando los gritos y suspiros de las chicas que estaban esperando impacientes ese momento.

Los seres de la noche salieron desfilando tranquilamente como todas las noches para tomar camino a sus clases, excepto por un castaño que se acerco a la castaña para saludarla con una amable sonrisa, y mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, ganándose miradas matadoras del resto de las chicas, zero escondía sus ojos tras su largo flequillo, cada vez que veía ese tipo de escenas poco a poco su corazón se volvía pedazos, el saber que la persona a la que amas, no solo no te ama sino que ama a otra destruía lentamente su alma.

Mientras yuuki se sonrojaba por las caricias de su amado sempai se oyó una conocida y fuerte alarma por toda la academia, llamando la atención de todo el estudiantado, todos sabían lo que significaba esa alarma, rápidamente la castaña se volteo al lugar donde estaba zero para encontrarse con el lugar vacio y sin rastro del albino.

–ze-…¡estudiantes del sol saben los procedimientos que hay que seguir en estas situaciones!—mientras yuuki les decía que hacer a las asustadas humanas, el sonido de unos disparos se oyó por sobre la ruidosa alarma, tres tiros se oyeron y cuando el ultimo sonó, la alarma se detuvo, anunciando con esto que el peligro ya había pasado.

—chicas regresen a sus dormitorios…¡kaname-sama! Usted y los demás deben de ir a sus clases yo iré a ver lo que paso—mientras se disponía a ir al lugar donde se oyeron los disparos, una gentil mano lo detuvo.

—yuuki….seguramente kiryuu-kun ya tiene todo bajo control…..no tienes que ir y ponerte en peligro—kaname trato de detenerla para que no fuera al lugar donde seguramente los nivel E habían aparecido.

—se que zero tiene todo bajo control pero también es mi deber como guardiana el velar por la seguridad de los estudiantes….—la chica le había respondido mientras retomaba el camino que seguramente había tomado su compañero prefecto.

Kaname ya no replico más y la dejo ir, de todos modos la alarma ya había parado lo que indicaba que ya no había ningún nivel e cerca y que el cazador ya los había eliminado, por lo que no había ningún peligro de que fuera al lugar donde estaba el albino.

Yuuki ya había llega al lugar donde seguramente se encontraba el albino pero no encontró resto alguno de nadie, solo unas pequeñas manchas de sangre y nada más, ya había sucedido en el pasado que uno que otro vampiro de nivel inferior lograra atravesar los perímetros de la academia, aunque todos terminaban igual, muertos por la bood rose.

Luego de acabar con el nivel e que se había perdido y terminado en el ala este de la academia, zero se había ido al único lugar que podía llamar como propio, en lo más profundo del bosque, existía un antiguo y hermoso árbol de sakura, nadie salvo él conocía de este lugar, rodeado de frondosos y verdes arboles con algunas flores silvestres el lugar parecía un pequeño paraíso, y los plateados rayos de la luna solo le daban un toque romántico a la atmosfera, era una lástima que no tuviera con quien compartir tan hermoso cuadro, con quien su corazón anhelaba estar en días como estos estaba en estos momentos deseando algo que él nunca podía darle, la luz que su amor deseaba él kiryuu zero nunca podía dársela.

Para kuran kaname yuuki era su sol, el sol brillante y alegre, capaz de desaparecer a las tinieblas, su alma tan acostumbrada a la oscuridad, anhelaba los brillantes rayos de ese sol, esos rayos que le brindaban calor y que podían hacer desaparecer las sombras de su pasado, kaname anhelaba ese sol, desde la primera vez que esos inocentes y castaños ojos se posaron en él, los intensos y brillantes rayos de luz iluminaron su existencia.

Kiryuu zero lo sabía, sabía que el castaño deseaba esos intensos rayos, sabía que el pura sangre no deseaba otro tipo de luz, lo sabía y sabiéndolo no evito que se enamorara del castaño, pero él no se enamoro de la amable sonrisa que le mostraba a la castaña, él no se enamoro del poderoso pura sangre, él no se enamoro de la visión perfecta que tenía todo el mundo del castaño, él no se enamoro de esas cosas, por que zero podía ver a través de esa mascara de falsedades, zero podía ver al ser cruel, manipulador, sanguinario y vengativo, zero podía ver todo esto estando dentro de kuran.

Pero también podía ver un ser solitario, podía ver un alma atormentada por la tristeza y la traición, por lo que zero se enamoro de ese kaname; se enamoro del kaname solitario que busca compañía pero sin acercarse a nadie, zero se enamoro del kaname que deseaba la felicidad sin sentir que la mereciera, se enamoró del kaname que pese a ser traicionado buscaba e a alguien en quien confiar sin lograrlo, zero se había enamorado de ese kaname.

¿Por qué? No sabía la respuesta, tal vez era que ambos se parecieran, en muchas cosas, kaname y zero, zero y kaname, ambos solitarios y tristes, tal vez esa era la razón de haberse enamorado de kaname, tal vez porque kaname era el único que podía entender el atormentado corazón de zero, así como zero podía entender la soledad de kaname, pero kaname no sabía esto, para kaname zero solo era una pieza para proteger a su sol, una pieza que podía ser desechada, tirada y reemplazada si se volvía inútil o estorbosa, entonces si yuuki era el sol de kaname ¿Qué era zero?

La luna, si yuuki era el sol, entonces zero era la luna, tranquila y acompañante silenciosa de las almas atormentadas, como la luna la luz de zero no podía eliminar todas las sombras, la luz de zero convivía con las sombras, esta las alimentaba y ellas la protegían, ya que sin las sombras su luz no podía existir.

Por esa razón zero era la luna, siempre vigilante sin que te percates, siempre cuidándote a la lejanía y amando en silencio, porque kaname no deseaba los rayos de zero, esos rayos tenues y tranquilos, que pese a ser débiles lograban brindar una infinita paz, tal como el astro nocturno, kaname no deseaba a la luna, se había dejado vislumbrar por la brillante y cegadora luz solar que no le permitía ver la pequeña luz plateada que desprendía la luna.

Y eso zero lo sabía muy bien, pero como dije antes, eso no evito que él se enamorada de kaname, no evito que buscara su presencia, no evito que deseara brindarle tranquilidad a su corazón, no evito que en las noches invocara su nombre, y no evito que el cariño de antaño se volviera rencor…..no evito que kiryuu zero odiara al sol, no evito que empezara a detestar a yuuki el sol de kaname.

Kaname estaba en clases, los rayos de la luna se filtraban por los grandes ventanales del salón, en su interior habitaba una hermosa y letal creatura que deseaba salir y correr por el bosque. El "otro" kaname le exigía que lo dejara salir a jugar un poco, fastidiado por la insistencia de su otro "yo" kaname cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba libre por un momento a su otra mitad. Cuando acabo regreso su atención al libro que estaba leyendo, a veces era un fastidio tener otra consiencia en su interior, aunque con los años había aprendido a acostumbrarse, eso no quitaba que su otro "yo" no lo metiera en problemas de vez en cuando.

En lo más oscuro del bosque donde la luz no llegaba un enjambre de murciélagos, volaban para juntarse y formar un nuevo ser, un enorme, hermoso y feroz lobo estaba de pie en el lugar donde antes estaban los murciélagos.

El lobo de un intenso y oscuro castaño como su contraparte, poseedor de enormes ojos negros, una vez hubo terminado de formarse, se echo a correr, en la oscuridad y en la noche era cuando más a gusto se sentía, estuvo corriendo durante un rato hasta que de repente un cautivante y exquisito olor lo atrapo se dio la vuelta y tomo el camino hacia donde ese aroma tan atrayente lo llamaba, cuando llego junto a un claro la mas cautivadora imagen fue lo que le recibió.

Recostado y aparentemente durmiendo con la espalda recostado en el tronco de un árbol de sakura, estaba la creatura más hermosa criatura que sus ojos habían visto, la luz de la luna rodeaba al joven recostado como una plateada aura, el lobo había sido cautivado por tan magnífica visión.

La presencia de otro ser había despertado a zero, con su mirada busco al intruso encontrándose con un hermoso y gran lobo observándolo, normalmente cuando un enorme lobo se te pone enfrente tu primera reacción es temer por tu vida, pero zero no temía, el majestuoso lobo no tenia ninguna pose agresiva solo lo observaba detenidamente, zero siempre había tenido una fijación con los animales, desde pequeño los animales siempre le habían encantado, no por nada su mejor amiga era una yegua.

El lobo solo observaba al joven, sabía que su otro "yo" mantenía contacto con este chico pero "el" nunca había estado frente al albino, a diferencia de su parte vampira que tenía una fijación con la chica humana, "él" dueño de los instintos reales y básicos de kuran kaname sabía que había encontrado a la persona destinada para sacarlo de la oscuridad de su corazón, el lobo sabia que "kaname" no necesitaba al sol para ser feliz, desde un principio era absurdo que un vampiro buscara el sol, no; su otra parte y él necesitaban a este chico que iluminaba su alrededor como la luna iluminaba la tierra, ambos el vampiro y el lobo necesitaban a este joven de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas para encontrar un poco de paz y tranquilidad en sus vidas, y tal vez y solo tal vez conseguir un poco de felicidad en su existencia.

La parte complicada del asunto será hacer que su parte vampira, el kaname que esta cegado por el sol sea capaz de ver a la verdadera persona que podría sacarlo de su tormento y soledad.

**Lo único en este mundo que jamás te mentira serán tus instintos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está mi segundo capítulo lamento mucho la tardanza y agradezco sus comentarios, así como su apoyo.**

**Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta página así que trátenme bien n_n**

ScachioC: me alegra que te haya gustado mi idea de mostrar a dos kaname. Y que uno de ellos en verdad sepa lo que le conviene. Jajajaja. Totalmente estoy de acuerdo en que zero es muy hermoso. Me hace feliz tu comentario y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en el futuro *hace una reverencia*

Kazumi-cha: estoy feliz de que te haya gustado mi historia y espero saber más de ti en el futuro.

Sebas12: te agradezco que me hayas señalado mis errores yo aprecio mucho la crítica constructiva. Y espero que para este capítulo también me ayudes, yo no cuento con un beta y no tengo mucho tiempo para la edición así que espero tu ayuda en el futuro.

mily-chan: no sabes cuan feliz me haces con tu comentario. *grito de la emoción* bueno ahora puedes dejarme todos los comentario que quieras tengo planeado subir mis demás fics a esta página así que ¡solo espera! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por favor sigue apoyándome como hasta ahora.

Queen Vika: pido disculpas con los errores eso es algo que trate de mejorar en este cap. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en el futuro.

**Bueno sin más…..¡pasen y lean!**

**Capitulo 2.**

Zero seguía mirando al hermoso lobo, así como este seguía contemplando al peli plata, sabía que el animal no le aria daño, por lo que se volvió a recostar en el tronco del árbol y contemplo las estrellas, ya era muy entrada la noche, aunque seguramente las clases todavía seguían su curso en estos momentos.

—no sabía que había lobos en este bosque…..o…. ¿estás perdido?...—el albino comenzó a hablar sabia que el lobo no le respondería, aunque tal vez este lobo fuera como lily y entendiera, él sabía que había muchos animales que podían entender a los humanos, además de que este hermoso lobo no le parecía común ni corriente, esta creitura poseía algo que lo atraía y llamaba.

El lobo al ver que el albino no se asustaba de su presencia, se fue acercando poco a poco, sus movimientos eran lentos y tranquilos, el chico al ver las intenciones del can solo sonrió, al parecer ya había encontrado un nuevo amigo, cuando el lobo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo primero que hiso fue olfatear al joven vampiro, poso su nariz en su cuello en su cabello, en todo lo que lograba alcanzar, zero lo dejo hacer aunque la peluda nariz en su cuello lo provocaba cosquillas dejo que el can siguiera con lo suyo.

—¿tienes alguna manada?...—probablemente para cualquiera le pareciera extraño estar aquí hablando y haciéndole preguntas a un animal, pero a zero no le importaba, además al parecer el lobo era inteligente y sabia comprender lo que le preguntaba, porque luego de su pregunta la gran cabeza del lobo se movió de forma negativa.

—así que eres un solitario eh….al parecer tenemos mucho en común—el lobo era extraño muy extraño, tanto así que ahora mismo tenía su cabeza recostada en sus piernas, mientras zero acariciaba su pelaje, pero aun así eso no lo detuvo de seguir hablando con él, sentía que con este lobo pese a ser extraño podía estar en paz y tranquilo.

Los animales siempre lograban eso en zero

—por cierto mi nombre es zero…..—después de eso los minutos y las horas se fueron volando zero hablo y hablo con el silencioso lobo que solo lo escuchaba y cuando había dejado de hablar el albino solo se había quedado dormido teniendo como vigía y protector a la hermosa bestia que lo protegería de todo aquel que intentara acercársele.

**Unas horas después**

—ya es tarde supongo que debo regresar…..no vemos solitario lobo…—hacia unos momentos que el albino había despertado y al ver lo tarde que era sabía que tenía que regresar a los dormitorios del sol, las clases hacía rato habían terminado, por lo que era mejor volver así que despidiéndose de su canino amigo emprendió rumbo a su dormitorio sabia que esta no sería la última vez que viera a ese enigmático lobo.

Algo se lo decía.

La hermosa criatura vio marcharse al joven, sin que este lo notara lo siguió, como un invisible y silencioso protector, el no iba a permitir que nada le pasara al bello vampiro, que sabía era su destino, cuando zero ya había ingresado a su dormitorio, se adentro de nuevo en el bosque, todavía no regresaría al interior del otro kaname, estaría unos fuera de su otro "yo" unos días conociendo mas al chico de mirada amatista.

Kaname era capaz de poder ver lo que su otra parte veía, pero eso solo era cuando el otro así lo quería, no era normal que su bestia interior le ocultara cosas pero de vez en cuando pasaba, ambos eran kaname por lo que no podía obligarlo a contarle todo, así que siempre que pasaba que su lobo se negaba a regresar y no le decía algo (1), pese a intrigarle lo dejaba ser, solo que esta ocasión en la que el lobo no regreso ni le dio explicación alguna (aunque como ya lo había dicho de vez en cuando pasaba), hubo algo diferente, una imagen, un recuerdo de lo que su otra parte había decidido compartir con él, no entendía ni el cómo ni el porqué del recuerdo pero lo había dejado intrigado, mas, sabía que a menos que su otra parte decidiera contactarlo y decirle, la imagen de un zero durmiendo tranquilamente y siendo cuidado por su otra mita, lo había sorprendido y muchísimo, esa imagen lo había dejado sumamente intrigado, pero por el momento no podía encontrar las dudas y preguntas que estaban formándose en su interior, así como tampoco podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, así como tampoco sabía si bebía molestarse o no, con las acciones de su mita lobo…..

El lobo corría intensamente por la tierra siendo amo y señor del bosque, sentía la intriga del vampiro, pero por el momento lo único que recibiría de el seria esas imágenes, para que así lograra interesarse más y más en el peli plateado, ambos eran kaname y ambos podían ser igual de manipuladores para conseguir lo que deseaban y el que fuera un lobo no cambiaba ese hecho.

Y a había pasado una semana desde que zero vio por primera vez a su peludo amigo, ya se había hecho rutina que luego del cambio de turnos y que visitara a lily el peli plateado fuera al árbol de cerezo, y no pasaba mucho tiempo para que el hermoso lobo se apareciera, zero solo sonreía cuando veía a su amigo, como su yegua el lobo era un bien oyente, mientras él hablaba el lobo solo se recostaba ya sea a su lado o con su gran cabeza en sus piernas, esta era la rutina que venía pasando desde que se conocieron.

—sabes últimamente kuran me ha estado viendo algo extraño…normalmente solo me ignora o no registra mi presencia pero, por alguna extraña razón me mira como si tratara de descubrir alguna incógnita y yo tuviera la respuesta, es extraño y no sé qué pensar… ¿tú qué opinas?—

Zero le contaba todo a este hermoso animal, por lo que el secretó de sus sentimientos hacia kuran kaname también habían sido contados, no podía jurarlo pero parecía que el lobo estaba feliz de escuchar que amaba al castaño, aunque no le puso mucha atención a eso, su peludo acompañante era algo extraño, con comportamientos extraños, como el hecho de seguirlo hasta su dormitorio como queriendo asegurarse de que llegara bien, sus instintos de cazador habían notado que lo seguían en las noches y cuando dio con su persecutor su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con su canino amigo, por más que lo intentara nunca pudo hacer que el lobo desistiera de seguirlo, por lo que termino aceptando el hecho de tener su propio guardaespaldas peludo.

Si pudiera y si estuviera en su naturaleza, en la peluda cara del lobo se podría aprecias una sonrisa, enorme y autosuficiente, pero un lobo no puede sonreír, por eso permaneció tranquilo, escuchando apaciblemente a el joven albino. Sabia de lo que hablaba el chico claro que lo sabía, él mismo se encargaba de mandarle imágenes del chico a su parte vampira, logrando que este se fijara cada vez más en el chico, le mandaba imágenes de un zero sonriendo como nunca antes lo había visto, le mandaba imágenes de los dos juntos y le mandaba imágenes de un zero hermoso y cautivador logrando que kaname se interesara mas en este bello ser que significaba su destino. Poco a poco estaba logrando que su otra mita se fijara más en el cazador de plateados cabellos.

Y así la noche, las horas pasaban zero como los últimos días y siendo acompañado por su fiel guardián se encaminaba de regreso a su dormitorio del sol, y como todas las últimas noches el lobo luego de acompañarlo y asegurarse de que llegara a salvo, regresaba al oscuro bosque a correr y ser el amo y señor de la noche.

La noche siguiente cuando el lobo "kaname" llego al claro donde se encontraba el peli plata esperándolo, noto que el chico traía algo con él, frente al joven acomodados cuidadosamente en el suelo se encontraban unos recipientes que desprendían un aroma dulce y embriagador.

Zero vio como el lobo se acercaba y como este mostraba curiosidad por lo que había traído, aun le daba vergüenza lo que había hecho pero no pudo evitarlo, cundo ya se había dado cuenta ya estaba en la cocina, actuando como una estúpida enamorada y haciendo lo que jamás pensó que aria y mucho menos para el tonto del purasangre que tenía su corazón, aunque lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Frente a zero había tres recipientes llenos de chocolate, de varias formas, tamaños y sabores, se había entusiasmado de mas al hacerlos y acabo con una gran variedad.

—¿Qué te parecen?...no era mi intención hacer tantos pero una vez comencé no me pude detener…—el lobo olfateo suavemente los recipientes con el dulce dentro luego sus oscuros ojos se enfocaron en los amatistas del chico, pese a ser un animal zero logro saber que el lobo esperaba una mayor explicación.

—En lo personal creo que esta fecha es puramente comercial pero…..—fue lo primero que dijo al empezar su explicación.—mañana es san Valentín….y durante esa fecha las chicas les regalan chocolate a los chicos que les gustan….—empezó a hablar mientras le daba un pequeño chocolate con la forma de una hoja al canino—….sé que no soy una chica y que nunca podre dárselos a kaname pero aun así eso no me impidió hacer unas cuantas muestras…¿que te parecen te gustan?...incluso si es una fecha comercial….supongo que me deje envolver con la atmosfera del lugar y termine con esta dotación de chocolates.—

Esos chocolates nunca podría dárselos al pura sangre, era un hecho, pero nada le impedía hacerlos de todas formas, así que uno a uno le dio de comer al lobo y observaba sus reacciones para saber cual sabor le había gustado más.

—Este es chocolate blanco con un poco de almendras….—comento mientras le daba el dulce con forma de bolita, el can solo lo probo era bueno pero no le agradaba mucho—….no te gusto mucho cierto…bien este se llama bombón de ganduja, está hecho con almendras, avellanas, nueces molidas, azúcar y chocolate negro o con leche…—la forma de este chocolate era la de una pequeña tapa de refresco, la reacción del lobo fue como el anterior.—….tampoco eh…bueno que tal este pienso que este le gastaría bastante a kaname ¿qué opinas?...—el chocolate parecía más un adorno que un dulce, tenía la forma de una rosa, los detalles eran tales que la rosa parecía real…—este chocolate es una mescla del chocolate dulce y amargo, también contiene un poco de vino a kuran parece gustarle esa bebida ¿te gusta?—el chocolate con forma de rosa parecía haber sido el favorito del lobo ya que fue del único que pidió una segunda probada, probada que zero gustoso se la había dado, de todos los que había hecho era ese dulce en especial el que le hubiera dado al vampiro, pero eso era algo que no se podía hacer.

—al parecer te gusto el que tenia forma de rosa…..si también es mi favorito…—zero iba a seguir hablando con su amigo pero unos gritos a lo lejos lo interrumpieron, alguien lo llamaba, reconocería esa voz, en cualquier lado, aunque no quería ir, sabía que debía hacerlo, además no quería que nadie más descubriera su lugar secreto, este lugar, este árbol de sakura solo era conocido por él y el lobo, y quería que siguiera de esa manera, no deseaba que nadie más conociera su pequeño jardín.

—lo siento…..tengo que ir….o sino encontrara este lugar…—con una última caricia al can, zero se levanto, guardo lo que quedaba de los chocolates y los puso en una bolsa de papel, no quería tener que explicarle a yuuki el porqué del chocolate así que los escondió bien para que no se vieran. Luego se puso de pie para seguir el camino por donde se escuchaba la voz de la castaña, seguida de cerca por el lobo, claro que siempre a una distancia prudente, cuando zero se encontró con la castaña cerca de los establos, el lobo solo observo y escucho la conversación.

—zero donde…..—yuuki no termino de hablar cuando el albino apareció de repente por entre los arbustos, el chico era tan silencioso como una sombra y por un momento la asusto además de que el rostro serio y la mirada fría no ayudaban mucho a calmar su nerviosísimo, aunque sabía que zero nunca la lastimaría.

—yuuki….si gritas mas fuerte….asustaras a los vampiros…—fue la escueta respuesta de zero para la castaña, la chica no sabía si lo que el joven había dicho era una broma o si hablaba en serio ya que como siempre el rosto del albino no mostraba emoción alguna.

—Zero!...dónde estabas?...—era mejor no darle importancia a ese tipo de comentarios por parte del albino.

—Por ahí… ¿para qué me buscabas?...normalmente no lo haces….—la vaga respuesta de chico dejaba en claro que no iba a decir más, por lo que era mejor preguntar la razón del porque lo había interrumpido en su tiempo con el lobo.

—bueno….la verdad….es…que….quería pedirte un favor…..—estaba algo nerviosa, sabia que lo que le iba a pedir al chico probablemente lo enfadaría, pero era el único que podía ayudarla con su problema.

— ¿favor?... ¿de qué se trata?...—le intrigaba lo que le iba a pedir la chica, si era algo estúpido la iba a rechazar en el acto, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera algo de curiosidad.

–si me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a…a….a…¡prepararle un chocolate a kaname-sama!—después de que casi haya gritado lo último, el silencio que le siguió era hasta doloroso.

–me niego….búscate a otro..—ahora se sentía estúpido por tener curiosidad, definitivamente su suerte apestaba, porque, ¿a quién más le pasaría que le pidieran hacer un chocolate a la persona que amaba, pero a nombre de alguien más? Solo a él le pasaban estas cosas.

—pe-pero….zero ayúdame yo no sé cocinar y tu eres bueno, hacer un simple chocolate debería ser fácil para ti….—yuuki necesitaba desesperadamente la ayuda del peiplateado ya había intentado hacer un chocolate ella misma y fue un fracaso total.

—ya te dije que no…si tanto quieres darle un chocolate a kuran, cómprale uno para eso están las tiendas…—estaba loca si pensaba que le iba a ayudar, que comprara uno si tanto deseaba dárselo al vampiro, total, viniendo de ella kuran era capaz de aceptar hasta veneno.

—pero zero!...no quiero darle un chocolate comprado, quiero que sea especial y tu eres el único que puede ayudarme—tenía que convencer al chico, si no lo lograba le iba a tocar darle a kaname un chocolate comprado y ella quería que el chocolate no sea común y corriente y la única forma de lograrlo era que zero la ayudara, no era ningún secreto que el chico era un genio a la hora de cocinar, parecía todo un profesional. Y era el único que podía hacer un chocolate genial para kaname-sama.

Zero ya se estaba cansando del las palabras de la castaña, por lo que emprendió camino hacia su dormitorio, pero se detuvo cuando un pensamiento fugaz se presento en su cabeza, el pensamiento era tonto y algo masoquista pero, ¿Cuándo el amor no era sino tonto y masoquista? Al menos el de zero así lo era.

Por un momento fugaz zero había pensado que no sería tan malo ayudar a yuuki, así, de ese modo lograría que el vampiro del que estaba enamoro probara los chocolates hechos por él, era estúpido y patético lo sabía, pero esa era la única forma de poder darle algo hecho por su mano al castaño, aunque sea indirectamente y el otro pensara que eran de parte de alguien más.

—está bien yuuki te ayudare..—la decisión ya había sido tomada, tono o no, estúpido o no, patético o no, sea como sea kuran kaname probaría los chocolates hechos por kiryuu zero.

La castaña estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera le importo preguntar el porqué del repentino cambio, ya había dado por perdida la ayuda de zero, pero si el otro la ayudaba no iba a preguntar, con zero los chocolates que le daría al castaño serian los mejores.

El lobo solo observo, como ambos jóvenes se marchaban a la casa del directo, seguramente para hacer los dulces para su otra mitad, en este momento en su interior estaba divido por varios sentimientos unos queriendo sobrepasar a los otros pero sin lograrlo.

Kaname (lobo) había escuchado toda la conversación, por un lado estaba enojado con la castaña, no quería que usara a zero para acercarse a su lado vampiro, era ruin en su opinión, por el otro estaba triste por el chico ya que esta era la única forma que tenia para mostrarle algo de cariño a su lado vampiro, le entristecía mucho que zero no pudiera demostrarle su amor a kaname (vampiro) abiertamente pero sabía que por el momento no podía interferir más de lo que ya había hecho su otra mita debía darse cuenta por si solo que a quien necesitaba era al peliplata, aunque también sentía cierto deje de alegría al saber cuan grade era el amor del joven amatista por ellos, ya que al amar al kaname, debía amar a las dos versiones del vampiro, podía ver que el amor del joven peli plata era inmenso, tanto que no le importaba ayudar a su rival, con tal de lograr darle algo al purasangre.

Al día siguiente yuuki llevaba una linda caja elegantemente decorada de rojo con un listón negro, en donde tenía los magníficos chocolates que había hecho zero, la habilidad del chico al hacerlo la había dejado sorprendida y pasmada, cuando había visto a zero hacerlos, por un momento pensó que el chico los hacía para alguien a quien él amaba y no para ayudarla a ella.

El cambio de turno se estaba dando y las chicas, formaban filas para poder darles a sus adorados sempais, su muestra de amor, los vampiros algunos felices (por los dulces que recibirían), otros obligados (porque no les gustaba tanta atención y querían estar en otro lugar), y unos otros indiferentes (porque no les interesaba celebrar tan absurda fecha), aceptaban los chocolates dados por las alumnas de la clase diurna.

Yuuki había logrado acercarse a kaname para darle su caja de chocolates, bajo la fulmínate mirada de las demás chicas (ya que la castaña fue la única que logro dárselos directamente, a ellas les toco dárselos a su sirviente, para que este se los diera luego al purasangre), zero miraba todo con simulado desinterés aun que por dentro estaba nervioso, lo que era absurdo ya que no era él quien estaba frente al castaño, pero igual estaba nervioso.

Obviamente el castaño acepto gustoso los chocolates de la chica y con una tierna y cariñosa caricia, siguió su camino hacia el salón de clases, con la caja de chocolates dada por la chica en su mano, para los demás chocolates que había recibido se los había dado a serien para que se desasiera de ellos, los únicos dulces que le interesaban eran los de su sol.

Cuando las clases terminaron y todos los vampiros estaban en sus habitaciones, el pura sangre ya solo, abrió la caja que le había dado yuuki y observo el interior, unas hermosas flores hechas de chocolate fue lo que encontró, las flores eran tan hermosas que hasta daba pena comérselas, pero aun así, con lentitud el castaño tomo una y se la llevo a los labios.

Las flores eran sabrosas, ni tan dulces ni tan amargo, con un toque de vino antiguo en el fondo, claramente el chocolate era hecho a mano, pero kaname sabía que yuuki no podía cocinar por lo que alguien debió ayudarla, se preguntaba quien había sido el creador de tan asombra obra de chocolate.

Y como si esperada que ese pensamiento rondara por su mente, su otra mita le había mandado otra imagen como lo venía haciendo desde la última semana.

La imagen de un zero dándole, a un hermoso lobo de pelaje castaño oscuro, un chocolate en forma de flor, una flor exactamente igual a las que el poseía en ese momento, fue lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero esta vez la imagen venia palabras, "_este chocolate es una mescla del chocolate dulce y amargo, también contiene un poco de vino a kuran parece gustarle esa bebida ¿te gusta?...al parecer te gusto el que tenia forma de rosa…..si también es mi favorito…_" la voz era de zero era inconfundible ese tono suave y armónico que desprendía el chico cuando hablaba…..pero había algo que se repetía, algo que el chico había dicho y que se destacaba de las demás palabras "…._kuran parece gustarle….." _¿Qué significaba eso? Era claro que zero era el que había hecho esos chocolates pero… ¿los había hecho para él?...había muchas cosas que no entendía, así con muchas preguntas que quiera hacerle a su lobo, pero aun así había algo que tenía claro, zero kiryuu le intrigaba mas y mas, y no le molestaría si lograra conocer más de lo que el chico mostraba al mundo, deseaba ver con sus propios ojos al zero con que su lobo se reunía todas las noches.

**No importa de qué forma ¡muestra tus sentimientos! De laguna forma alcanzaran a quien tú quieras**

**Bueno este es mi segundo capítulo. No se enojen por la tardanza pero es que he estado muy ocupada, muchas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo ya saben.**

Bueno como aclaraciones les digo que en este fic los demás estudiantes de la academia saben de la existencia de los vampiros…..

Lo sé…lo sé…debí decirlo antes pero se me olvido ¬_¬U…..

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta el lobo es la conciencia de kaname. Lo que significa este será una conciencia más. Habrá un kaname (vampiro) y un kaname (lobo). Y desde ya les digo que amaran a uno más que al otro. Yo lo hago…jajajajajajaja.

Muchas gracias por sus revews y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Bye~


	3. una cita que no fue cita

**Capitulo 3**

Era sábado en la mañana y todo el colegio estaba en un profundo silencio, ¿la razón? Todos los alumnos estaban en un viaje a la playa por todo el fin se semana, aunque era obvio que los alumnos de los dormitorio del edifico de la luna no podrían ir a dicho viaje, por lo que el director planeo para ellos un viaje a las fuentes termales, así que el colegio en ese momento se encontraba solo…..bueno casi solo ya que había dos estudiantes que habían decidido no ir a ninguno de los dos viajes.

Zero por nada del mundo iba a ir a un ridículo viaje al mar, puede que no sea completo pero era un vampiro y por lo tanto no soportaría estar en un lugar tan brillante como la playa, además le gustaba la soledad del lugar, otra razón era que tampoco quería separarse de su peludo amigo.

Kaname no tenía deseos de salir a ningún viaje, por lo que al igual que el albino se quedo en la academia, estaba consciente de que el cazador también estaba en el lugar, la verdad no le sorprendía que el chico no fuera con sus demás compañeros, el chico era solitario, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez esta era la perfecta oportunidad para acercarse al albino, su recién fijación hacia el más joven (gracias a la intervención de su otra mitad) lo hacía querer aprovechar y conocer más al joven vampiro.

El purasangre iba de camino hacia la casa del director, donde sabia que el joven albino estaba. Podía sentir su presencia y cuando ya estaba cerca desde los grandes ventanales pudo observar la esbelta figura del otro, el chico de mirada amatista solo vestía con un pantalón flojo en donde apenas y se podía mantener de su cadera, en su cuello traía una toalla con la que se secaba el cabello húmedo, al parecer acababa de salir del baño e iba para la cocina. Fue entonces que kaname se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón no podía quitar la mirada de la tentadora visión que zero representaba en ese momento.

Justo cuando zero salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua en mano, el sonido de unos sutiles toques en la puerta de entrada detuvieron su camino, un poco extrañado ya que no esperaba visitas, cambio de dirección y fue a abrir para ver quien tocaba. La sorpresa fue evidente en su rostro cuando sus amatistas se fijaron en los vinos de kaname, nunca espero que el purasangre fuera el que estaba tras la puerta.

—¿Senpai?...si busca al director, él no está…se fue con los demás estudiantes…—esa era la única explicación que zero encontró para que el castaño se apareciera tan de repente.

—Lo sé y no es a él a quien busco—zero frunció el seño ante aquello si el castaño no estaba aquí para hablar con Cross entonces…..

—Yuuki tampoco está….—si no buscaba al director entonces, el mayor debía buscar a la castaña, para él no era secreto el cariño que el vampiro le tenía a la humana. Y por mucho que le doliera debía aceptar que así eran las cosas.

—De hecho con quien quiero hablar es contigo—kaname decidió ir directo al punto para que el albino dejara de adivinar la razón de su presencia.

—¿Eh?… ¿De qué podríamos hablar nosotros dos?—incluso aunque estaba confundido no podía dejar de sospechar.

—Puedes dejarme pasar primero?...—kaname no quería tener que hablar con el chico parado en puerta.

Aun con un poco de desconfianza zero permitió que el castaño ingresara, y lo condujo a uno de los sillones de la sala, kaname elegantemente se acomodo en el sillón individual mientras que el otro se había sentado en el sofá frente al castaño, no le importo estar medio desnudo y todo, tenía tanta curiosidad que se había olvidado de que no estaba en condiciones de vestimenta muy aceptables.

—¿Y bien?...puedes empezar a hablar en cualquier momento, ya sabes—no quería sonar tan brusco pero estar a solas con el castaño lo tenía nervioso y más si no paraba de mirarlo tan fijamente.

—¿Fuiste tú quien ayudo a yuuki con los chocolates que me dio en san Valentín?—había tenido la sospecha de que ese era el caso, pero quizás no debió preguntarlo tan bruscamente, porque ahora la mirada de zero había cambiado de curiosidad a una mirada cerrada y dura. Una mirada sin expresión alguna.

—¿De eso era de lo que querías hablar?...—debía suponer que el pura sangre le saldría con algo como eso, ¿es que acaso todo su mundo giraba en torno a la humana?—….si ese es el caso puedes irte….ya que no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de hablar contigo—kaname era el único que podía lastimarlo tan profundamente con solo una simple pregunta.

Y lo peor del caso era….que este ni se daba cuenta.

—No es educado que dejes a alguien con de ese modo kiryuu-kun—no iba a permitir que el chico lo dejara hablando solo, había venido por respuestas y no se iba a ir sin ellas.

—no me importa si es educado o no….yo me largo…—si el purasangre no quería marcharse entonces el que se iba seria él. Por lo que sin más se puso de pie y ya se disponía a marcharse de la habitación.

No llego muy lejos sin embargo, ya que el castaño lo había tomado del brazo e impedía que el albino hiciera cualquier movimiento. Zero frunció mas el ceño y trato de soltarse, cuando no lo logro fijo sus amatistas con los vinos del otro.

—Te soltare hasta que me respondas ¿le ayudaste sí, o no, a yuuki con los chocolates?—no pensó que la conversación tomara este rumbo pero no conto con que el peli plata fuera tan cabezota.

Zero podía exasperarlo rápidamente cuando se lo proponía.

Zero trato por todos los medios de soltarse pero no lograba nada y podía ver en los ojos del contrario que no lo soltaría a menos que le respondiera, "_¿tanto quería saber?" _pensó. Y como kaname parecía tan determinado en saber, zero supuso que lo mejor era decírselo. Total no ganaba nada con ocultárselo y al menos cuando hablara podría estar solo como tanto le gustaba, así que relajando el cuerpo y soltando un largo suspiro le contesto al purasangre.

—Ok…fui yo quien hiso los chocolates de acuerdo….ahora….¿ puedes soltarme?—cuando el mayor lo hiso el albino se alejo unos pasos y volvió a quedar frente al purasangre.

—¿Por qué?...a ti, te gusta yuuki ¿no?...entonces ¿Porque ayudarla para regalarme unos dulces?…..o acaso ¿esperabas acercarte más a ella de ese modo?—no sabía por qué decía eso pero no por eso pudo detenerse.

¿Kaname era idiota o que?

Zero no sabía si reírse o llorar, por lo que izo lo primero y soltó una gran carcajada, mientras se sostenía el estomago, ¿Qué a él le gustaba yuuki?, cosa más absurda e hiriente no pudo haber oído nunca.

El castaño no sabía cuan equivocado estaba con aquella suposición.

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que a mí me gusta yuuki?—dijo zero una vez que recupero la capacidad para hablar.

—No trates de jugar kiryuu se que a ti te gusta yuuki, si no ¿Porque ayudarla con algo que seguramente nunca harías por voluntad propia?—a kaname no le gustaba que se rieran en su cara por lo que su paciencia se estaba agotando y no entendía del a razón de la risa del menor.

—Admito que ayude a yuuki con los dulces…pero…..para que sepas a mi no me gusta ni me gustara yuuki….. ¿Está claro?...yo no siento nada por ella—"_excepto odio _"pensó "_la odio porque ella es la única por la que tú te preocupas _"pero esas eran palabras que nunca abandonaron los labios de zero.

Kaname vio los ojos del más joven y se dio cuenta que el chico decía la verdad, lo que lo dejo un poco confundido, él siempre pensó que zero sentía algo por la castaña, razón por la cual siempre mantenían una gran rivalidad y odio, pero al parecer se había equivocado en cuanto a los sentimientos del otro.

Pero entonces…..

¿Por qué la mirada de zero cuando lo miraba era tan intensa e indescifrable?

El albino lo odiaba eso era algo de lo que kaname estaba seguro.

Kiryuu zero odiaba a Kuran Kaname….

¿Cierto?...

Como el purasangre no daba muestras de querer seguir hablando y él ya había dicho de mas esa noche, zero pensó que era mejor marcharse y dejar solo al purasangre, de todos modos el castaño ya conocía la salida perfectamente, así que con un plan en mente abandono la habitación dejando solo a un purasangre confundido y con más preguntas en su cabeza.

Porque zero no podía decirle lo que en verdad sentía a kaname….

No podía….

**Al día siguiente.**

Los rayos que se adentraban por la ventana y caían en su rostro fueron lo suficientemente molestos como para despertarlo. Ayer en la noche luego de hablar con kaname, se fue directo a su cama y se durmió, para ya no pensar más en el purasangre.

Y su plan resulto a la perfección hasta que el Sol decidió hacer su molesta aparición y lo despertó.

Después de levantarse lo primero que hiso fue ir al baño y tomar una ducha, hacía calor y la necesitaba, cuando termino se cambio poniéndose unos vaqueros negros, con una camisa rojo con un estampado de alas en su espalda y una gótica crus al frente, sus pies tenían unos botines de cuero, esa mañana tenía planeado salir al pueblo que se encontraba cerca de la academia, había cosas que deseaba conseguir así como algunos recados que hacer. Por lo que aprovecharía ya que al día siguiente los demás estudiantes regresarían y con las guardias y el trabajo de cazador no le iba a quedar tiempo para nada más en el futuro.

A veces ser un cazador requería mucho trabajo.

Cuando ya se disponía a salir de la casa donde vivía con el director, no mas abrió la puerta y se topo cara a cara con el purasangre al que menos ganas tenia de ver. El purasangre al parecer también tenía planes para salir porque estaba vestido para la ocasión. Con una camisa de vestir maga larga azul cielo teniendo los primeros tres botones abiertos y unos pantalones oscuros con zapatos de vestir negros, el purasangre lograba verse casualmente elegante.

—¿Kuran?...¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?—había sido tomado con la guardia baja, no se esperaba la presencia del vampiro y menos tan temprano en la mañana ¿no se suponía que debía estar durmiendo?

¿Qué pasaba con ese vampiro que parecía gustarle estar despierto en pleno día?

—Al parecer vine en el momento justo para invitarte a salir—fue la tranquila respuesta del purasangre que venía acompañada con una pequeña sonrisa por la expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa del menor.

¿EH?...¿Había oído bien? ¿Kaname acababa de decir lo que zero creyó escuchar?

¿Se había vuelto loco el mundo? ¿O solo era él?

Zero no pudo responder (aunque de hecho ni siquiera podría a causa de la sorpresa de aquellas palabras) ya que de un momento a otro ya se encontraba en la parte atrás de la limosina del castaño, su cerebro había quedado en un estado de shock lo que le hacía difícil pensar con claridad o actuar, ya que solo podía dejarse arrastrar por el purasangre.

Kaname había pensado toda la noche en las palabras del menor, y había llegado a la conclusión de que si el albino no representaba una amenaza en su camino para tener a yuuki entonces, no había tanto problema para intentar acercarse al chico, quería ver esas facetas que su otra parte miraba todas las noches, y que mejor manera que acercándose directamente a zero.

—Kuran ¿Qué rayos estas planeando?…¿Esta es una broma o algo por el estilo?—al parecer el albino ya había salido de su trance, y las preguntas no tardaban en hacer acto de presencia.

—No es ninguna broma tómalo con una disculpa por lo de anoche—aunque no tenía nada de lo que disculparse le pareció la mejor escusa que el albino pudiera aceptar.

Zero ya no discutió mas, de todos modos ya estaba dentro de una limosina de camino a sabe dios donde, así que era mejor permanecer tranquilo por el momento, además no podía negar que estar cerca del purasangre le gustaba, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar de este modo con el otro, sea cual sea la razón del repentino interés del mayor por él, iba a aprovechar de esta única y rara oportunidad para convivir con kaname.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo el primero en salir fue kaname seguido rápidamente por zero, ambos chicos, siendo hermosos y de apariencia poco común robaban miradas y suspiros por doquier, todas las chicas veían fascinadas y con admiración al castaño y todos los chicos se comían con la mirada al albino, era obvio que por la mente de los chicos que estaban en los alrededores eran de lo mas lujuriosos y pervertidos pero el menor ni en cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en cambio, el castaño si notaba las miradas que caían sobre el otro y por alguna razón no le gustaba que los demás vieran de esas forma al albino, así que rápidamente alcanzo al cazador y empezó a andar al lado del joven. Mientras mandaba miradas de advertencia a los mirones para que desaparecieran y olvidaran sus planes de acercarse al peli plata.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes planeado?...— zero ya se estaba cansando de caminar sin rumbo y en silencio.

—¿Por qué no hacemos lo que ibas a hacer desde un principio después de todo no quiero que luego me reclames porque no cumpliste con tus planes para el día de hoy—de todos modos tenía todo el día para lograr convivir con el chico aun no sabía exactamente qué haría luego aunque sabía que ya se le ocurriría algo luego.

—Ok…entones sígueme…—y así como así zero guio al purasangre y ambos empezaron una silenciosa caminata hasta el único centro comercial que contaba el pueblo.

Al primer lugar al que zero lo llevo fue a una tienda de discos, el albino fue directamente a la sección de rock mientras dejaba a un indeciso castaño ya que no sabía por dónde mirar, la música nunca había sido de su agrado. El disco que el cazador había comprado, era interpretado por un dúo de chicas, que se hacían llamar Tatu al parecer las cantantes eran rusas pero como él no conocía de música no podía estar seguro.

—No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de música—había comentado el castaño una vez que salieron de la tienda.

—probablemente no sea tu estilo…..pero ellas son buenas en lo que hacen—lo dicho por el albino era una respuesta vaga y distraída ya que estaba muy ocupado leyendo la lista de canciones del disco.

Aunque no lo pareciera zero un buen amante y oyente de la música.

Como ninguno había desayunado fueron se metieron a una cafetería, lugar donde kaname llamaba la atención de todos en el local.

—¿En que puedo ayudarles?...—había preguntado la camarera mientras no le quitaba la vista encima al castaño.

—Puedes darme el desayuno completo y jugo de naranja—dijo kaname con una cordial sonrisa que provoco que la chica alucinara y balbuceara.

—a mi treme unos wafles y té helado de limón—la camarera ni siquiera había visto al albino por estar prendida del castaño, y estuvo a punto de irse sin pedir la orden del chico, por lo que este actuó rápidamente y le dijo lo que quería antes de que la chica se fuera.

Una vez que la chica se fue y dejo solos a los vampiros, zero miraba fijamente al castaño que estaba ocupado viendo por la ventana al lado de ellos, por más que lo pensara y meditara aun no entendía que le había dado al purasangre para querer salir con él, desde un inicio ellos nunca se habían llevado bien, ya que el castaño solo lo veía como una simple pieza en su juego contra rido, y nunca había intentando acercársele para mas que humillarle.

— ¿Hasta cuando me vas a seguir viendo?—pregunto el mayor al notar la intensa mirada del chico, más o menos sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente del menor.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas?... ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón para querer salir conmigo?—pregunto.

Kaname miro fijamente las amatistas de otro, la verdad ni el mismo sabia el porqué de su actuar, lo único que sabía era que quería conocer más del chico, ese zero que su otra parte veía cada noche lo tenía intrigado, provocando que una gran curiosidad naciera así como el deseo de conocer más facetas de las que era capaz el albino, de algún modo últimamente la mayoría de sus pensamientos solo estaban dirigidos hacia la persona que estaba frente suyo.

No sabía el porqué era así pero así era.

—No planeo nada más que tratar de conocerte mejor y tratar de llevarnos bien—fue todo lo que dijo, luego de eso la camarera había llegado con su desayuno, por lo que zero ya no pudo seguir con la plática ni preguntar mas.

Comieron en silencio cada quien metido en su mundo, las palabras del castaño se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza del albino, estuvo pensando y pensando tanto, que no se dio cuenta que ya había terminado de comer y que ahora ambos estaban en la calle.

—¿Y bien ahora donde?—pregunto el purasangre.

—Se supone que debía ir a un lugar…..pero para ello tenemos que tomar el metro ya que se encuentra en la ciudad…..—le respondió el cazador.

—¿El metro?... ¿no sería mejor ir en coche?...seria más cómodo para ambos….—zero ni siquiera replico que él no lo había invitado solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

—No es posible a donde tengo que ir solo se llega en metro….si llevas un coche es solo estas buscando problemas…—kaname no entendió las palabras del otro y era claro por su expresión—….entenderás cuando veas el lugar…o….puedes irte….no es necesario que me acompañes—termino de decir el chico por que aun no confiaba plenamente en las palabras y el repentino cambio del otro.

—Iré contigo, ya te lo dije deseo que nos llevemos mejor—fue todo lo que dijo el castaño.

Y así ambos fueron a la estación donde el metro se detenía, a zero le dio un poco de gracia, ya que parecía que el vampiro nunca se había subido ni estado en un tren, el purasangre no sabía ni conseguir el tiket para entrar, todo lo tuvo que hacer él, ya una vez dentro del metro, el castaño no pudo evitar la mirada de disgusto, nunca se había sentado en asientos tan incómodos en toda su vida.

Ir en metro apestaba ¿Cómo lo hacia la gente?

Kaname prefería ir mil veces en coche muchas gracias.

Todo el trayecto duro al menos una hora y cuando se bajaron del artefacto, y salieron a la calle, kaname entendió las palabras del chico cuando se refirió a lo de buscar problemas, los edificios que veía eran viejos y todos estaban en diferentes estados de demolición, las paredes que todavía estaban de pie, estaban llenas de grafitis, y podía notar a un montón de humanos con miradas hostiles y intenciones agresivas por donde pasaban. Seguramente si hubieran venido con la limosina ya los abrían asaltado.

Por alguna razón nadie los ataco ni asalto, aun cuando era claro que ellos no pertenecían al lugar y sus bolsillos no estaban vacios.

Zero caminaba con confianza por las calles, el lugar nunca cambiaba, y la mayoría de los habitantes sabía que no se tenían que meter con él si no querían salir gravemente heridos, lo habían aprendido a base de golpes y graves heridas.

Con zero nadie se metía y ellos lo sabían.

—¿Vienes aquí seguido?—pregunto el purasangre, al notar que el cazador sabía perfectamente por donde caminar.

—La primera vez que vine fue porque mi maestro me trajo….—empezó a relatar el joven, Y mientras el otro lo oía atentamente también se preguntaba, "_ ¿En que rayos estaba pensando yagari al traer un niño a este lugar tan salvaje y peligroso?" —….._aquí habita un maestro de las armas, el se encargaba de cuidar, crear, modificar, darle mantenimiento y arreglar las armas de los cazadores, no es un cazador ni pertenece a la asociación pero nos ayuda, aunque solo recibe a aquellos que le agradan—termino su relato, dejando a aun sorprendido vampiro.

¿Un maestro de las armas? Kaname no sabía que existiera tal persona.

Eso era algo que el castaño acababa de saber.

—¿Y crees que es conveniente traer a un vampiro contigo?—lo más probable era que lo atacaran al pisar la casa del tipo si ayudaba a los cazadores era porque debía odiar a los vampiros.

—Yo soy un vampiro recuerdas…..además a kise no le importa se eres vampiro o no, si le caes bien te recibirá y si no simplemente no registrara tu presencia, es una persona un tanto extraña pero es bueno en lo que hace de eso puedes estar seguro—le respondió el albino con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio gris, parecía que este lugar era el que estaba en mejores condiciones. Zero solo entro, no había guardias y la puerta estaba abierta. Ya en el interior se podían ver todo tipos de herramientas y utensilios para la guerra y la lucha de todo tipo y en diferentes estados de completar. Podía ver diferentes piezas de pistolas, una que otra espada sin acabar, cuchillas por todo el lugar y hasta municiones de todo tipo en el suelo.

—No te sientas mal si una vez dentro kise te ignora el es de ese modo con todo el mundo nuevo….yo no te presentare, te aclaro, si kise no te saluda o siquiera ve que estas ahí, entonces significa que no le agradas—justo como su maestro le advirtió en el pasado, zero hiso lo mismo con el castaño. El purasangre solo asintió mientras seguía observando todo el desorden de la habitación.

—Ya estaba en pensando a pensar que habías muerto mi muchacho—un hombre extremadamente anciano salió de una puerta al fondo, el anciano era totalmente calvo pero tenía una gran barba, y estaba cubierto por una enorme gabardina café clara que había visto mejores días.

Un anciano común y corriente con una sabía mirada. Y con un altivo andar en su caminar.

—Kise….como ves aun estoy vivito y coleando….vine para el mantenimiento de bloody rose—dijo zero mientras se acercaba al anciano y sacaba su plateada pistola, los ojos del hombre mayor entonces brillaron como los de un niño que acaba de ver a su juguete favorito cuando vio el arma plateada.

—Nunca me canso de ver tan asombrosa pieza de arte, dime mi muchacho ¿cuándo cumplirás el deseo de este viejo y me dejaras poseer tan fantástica creación?—zero solo sonrió suavemente el anciano se había enamorado de la bloody desde la primera vez que la vio y comprobó de lo que era capaz.

No lo culpaba son embargo su arma era totalmente increíble.

—Sabes que no puedo dártela y que aunque te la diera no podrías liberar las demás faces de bloody rose—siempre que venía tenía que repetirle lo mismo al anciano, y el anciano siempre lo ignoraba.

Kise era después de todo un anciano terco.

Como no tenia caso discutir con el mayor solo atino a darle su amada pistola para que el hombre la revisara. Este al tener el arma con unas agiles manos que no parecían las de un anciano el señor reviso eficientemente el arma, y cuando acabo se la regreso al albino.

—Ya sabes que hacer…tengo que revisar al "otro"—dijo mientras su expectación era evidente, nunca se cansaba de ver la otra forma de la bloody.

Zero solo suspiro y extendió su brazo donde cargaba la bloody, la iluminación del lugar hacia resplandecer aun mas al arma.

—Bloody rose….hazlo…—con la orden del dueño, la rose obedeció y rápidamente la forma de la pistola paso de ser solida a transformarse en plata liquidad, el liquido nunca toco el suelo se mantenía cerca de la mano del chico, pero no duro mucho tiempo en ese estado ya que rápidamente se convirtió en una enorme guadaña, donde la cuchilla estaba dividida en plata y negro. La guadaña era más alta que el propio zero.

Una hermosa pieza creada con el único fin de dar muerte a quien el dueño así lo deseara.

—Artemis….—susurro el anciano, la capacidad del arma al cambiar su forma según la orden o pensamiento de su dueño la hacían por mucho la mejor obra jamás creada para los cazadores, en especial cuando el arma elegía a su dueño y solo obedecía a esa persona.

Cuando zero le dio la enorme guadaña al anciano este desapareció por la misma puerta por donde había entrado, dejando solos a los dos vampiros.

Kise jamás volteo a ver al vampiro castaño en la habitación.

—Esta es la primera vez que veo la otra forma de la bloody—fue lo que dijo kaname que había permanecido como un espectador silencioso durante todo el intercambio.

—No había necesidad de utilizar a Artemis con los vampiros de la academia con la bloody siempre ha sido más que suficiente—le contesto el otro tranquilamente.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, hasta que kise regreso y le entrego la guadaña a su dueño, ya había terminado el mantenimiento del arma y era hora de marcharse. Así que luego de despedirse del anciano y que este ignorara en todo momento al purasangre, los vampiros regresaron por el camino que habían tomado, para volver a al pueblo.

Cuando regresaron el día todavía estaba presente r aunque ya era algo tarde, pero kaname aun no quería regresar a la solitaria academia.

—¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?—comento distraídamente el purasangre, cosa que extraño y mucho a su acompañante.

Zero había estado pensado todo el día en las palabras y acciones del purasangre, y había decido que si el castaño quería formar alguna especie de relación sin odio entonces iba a tomar la oportunidad, no importaba de qué modo no iba a desaprovechar el estar aunque sea un poco más cerca del vampiro, si ya actuó tan patéticamente con los chocolates, no podía caer más bajo al conformarse con las migajas que el castaño le diera ¿no?

Con una respuesta afirmativa por parte del albino, ambos fueron al cine del centro comercial del pueblo, y eligieron una película, de drama y acción acerca de la guerra y la corrupción del gobierno, cuando la película acabo la noche ya había caído así que, era momento para regresar, kaname llamo a su chofer y mientras se encaminaban hacia donde los estaba esperando la limosina, kaname se detuvo trente a una tienda observando fijamente la vitrina de esta.

Zero siguió la vista del castaño y se fijo que el vampiro estaba viendo una cadena, una cadena de oro con la forma de una flor de loto como dije, la cadena era delgada y el dije pequeño, y al parecer había llamado la atención del purasangre.

Una pieza sencilla y hermosa por partes igules.

—Si la quieres cómprala…..no creo que suponga gran problema para ti—le dijo al ver que el mayor se había quedado todo embobado por la cadena, nunca pensó que al vampiro le gustaran ese tipo de cosas.

—No…está bien…vamos…el chofer nos está espetando—era triste pero por la posición y estatus que tenia, cosas como cumplirse algún capricho por más insignificante que pareciera, nunca podía hacerlo, había sido educado para tener un comportamiento intachable, y desde la muerte de sus padres nunca de cumplió capricho alguno ni se dio gusto con alguna cosa.

Ser un purasangre no siempre significaba poder tenerlo todo.

Y kaname lo sabía.

Zero mantenía su ceño fruncido y cuando llegaron donde la limosina los esperaba, se dio media vuelta y diciendo un "_espera olvide algo_" salió corriendo, mientras kaname lo esperaba, no espero mucho ya que rápidamente el albino regreso y luego retomaron su camino, la limosina llego rápidamente, y así ambos dieron por finalizada la noche.

Kaname jamás vio lo que zero había traído consigo aquella noche.

—Debo decir que no me lo pase tan mal—fue el torpe comentario del cazador, la verdad no sabía cómo comportarse ahora.

—Debemos hacerlo más adelante…..que pases buenas noches….zero….—rápidamente el albino le dio la espalda al castaño y se fue de camino hacia su casa, no quería que el castaño viera el terrible sonrojo que dominaba toda su cara en esos momentos, no podía creer que se había puesto así solo porque el otro dijo su nombre.

—Igualmente…..kaname—dijo y salió corriendo y huyendo de la escena del crimen, dejando a un kaname que por alguna razón no paraba de sonreír mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios de la luna.

**Poco a poco paso a paso las cosa empiezan a cambiar.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

**Bueno siento mucho el retraso pero algunas cosas pasaron y bueno ¬_¬U….**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?...**

**Espero que si o si no me pondré muy triste.**

**Bueno agradezco los revews de las lectoras sin ustedes sabes que no podría seguir escribiendo.**

**Sé que no pongo muchas notas en el fic pero la verdad es que como las palabras no vienen mejor no digo nada.**

**Bueno es todo por ahora y esperen pronto la conti. De hecho la conti estará la otra semana ¡lo prometo!**


End file.
